


The Gift You're Receiving from Me

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My family sent me back to college with a billion leftovers, help me eat them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift You're Receiving from Me

**Author's Note:**

> anon's prompt:  
> my family sent me back to college with a billion leftovers, help me eat them? au Tyler and josh,
> 
> sry this is kinda short and crap. im trying.
> 
> title from yule shoot ur eye out (who the fuck even needs relevant or good titles??? not me, as i have consistently proven)

Tyler loved his mom, he really did, but he would be totally okay with it if she were to actually believe him when he said 'that's enough'. Because now, she had sent him back to university with all of the leftovers from Christmas- which, since they invited the extended family to have Christmas dinner with them, was /a whole damn lot/.

It would take him multiple days of eating only leftovers for every meal to get through them. He saw a few people giving him strange looks at the stacks of Tupperware boxes he was attempting to fit into the fridge. Luckily, he had somehow gotten only one flat mate, so he had three shelves in the fridge instead of just one or two, like most of his friends had.

He actually hadn't really spoken to his flat mate much; once or twice they had started a short-lived conversation, but for the most part he kept to himself, shut up in his room or out somewhere. Tyler jumped when he heard a small laugh behind him.

"Wow, you could probably get one whole meal from that," the guy said- his flat mate, whose name he didn't even know.

Tyler looked at the food in the fridge. "Well, I think that's a bit of an exaggeration."

The guy laughed, looking happy and not yet exhausted from all the work they would inevitably be assigned. Tyler joined in. He had expected it to be more awkward than this.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we could share some of the stuff here. Wouldn't be too much of a loss to me," Tyler said, then glanced at the clock, with the minute hand which got stuck at half past no matter how many times he changed the batteries and reset it. "I'm actually kinda hungry now, d'you wanna maybe eat together?"

The guy nodded. "Sure dude, I'm starving," he said. "I'm Josh, by the way."

"I'm Tyler."

The guy grinned, and looked through the cupboards to find a couple plates for them.

"How come I barely see you?" Tyler asked.

Josh laughed slightly. "So much work. I'm constantly just working or, like, crying because I have no time."

"Dude, if you don't have as much work this semester, we should start talking. My mom makes great food, and I'll share," he said.

"Are you bribing me to be your friend with your mom's food?" Josh giggled.

"Does it make you wanna be my friend?" Tyler joked. He hadn't intended it to sound like that, but he might as well play along.

"Yeah, you can convince me to do most things using food or cats."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Josh giggled again, and Tyler could probably get used to seeing him around.

**Author's Note:**

> semi-important psa: ive started writing for another ship in another fandom which i recently returned to (dan howell/phil lester from the youtubes). josh/tyler is still my focus tho. i wrote some [phan porn](http://phantasticficrecs.tumblr.com/post/106015558742/the-bruises-on-your-thighs-like-my-fingerprints) recently and if u wanna keep up to date w/ my phan writings then follow me either on [my writing blog](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/) or [my phan blog](http://phantasticficrecs.tumblr.com/). i only post my phanfics on tumblr btw.
> 
> [prompts r open](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) as usual.


End file.
